LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow/Characters/Order of Flourish/Phyllis Peach
* Real Name:' Phyllis Predation Parker *''Sin: Gula (Gluttony)'' *''Natural Element: Gas'' *''Zodiac Demon: Therion'' "You know what I learnt losing that duel? I learnt that I'll never win. Not that way. That's their game, their rules. I'm not going to fight them. I'm going to ruin them. That's what I know, that's what I am, and only by admitting what we are can we get what we want." Lady Phyllis Peach, born as Phyllis Predation Parker (self-proclaimed that Pride is her middle name) titled Lady Peach, also known as La Glotón ("The Gluttony") as her code name while she acted as a cannibalistic serial killer that attempted to raise chaos, is the primary antagonist of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga. Despite sharing the role of main antagonists of Harvest Saga with Selina Strawberry, Dark Arzonia, Crow Faux and Lord Helio as Big Bads Ensemble until its final arc, Phyllis is Harvest Saga's foremost antagonist and Overarching Bigger Bad, being the one who is truly responsible for the entire saga's evil event despite hiding behind the shadows where Lord Helio cannot reach. She is also the true final boss of Harvest Saga after she took the thunder of her master, Lord Helio, to become the main direct threat to both the Witnesses and the Order of Flourish as a whole. Phyllis can be highly considered as the one of the four overarching villains of the first half of the story alongside Moloch, Michael Langdon and the Headless Horseman, serving as the overarching villain in Harvest Saga. Arguably, Phyllis is the most evil and insane villain in the entire Harvest Saga. Outside the main story, Phyllis served as the main antagonist of the upcoming Order of Strawberry spin-off, being responsible for every terrible turn of events inside the Order of Flourish. Phyllis herself served as an catalyst to drive the heroic and cheerful Selina Strawberry into extremism. With her prosecutor image as her public image, Phyllis is secretly a top executive from the Order of Flourish. However, while most of the members from the Order of Flourish are well intentioned anti-villains, with rest of them as Knight Templars, Phyllis Peach stands out as the only one that has traits of a card-carrying villain who does evil '''''For the Evulz and enjoys every seconds of her devilish actions. She is highly regarded even in-universe as one of the (if not, the) most repulsive, amoral and insane members of the entire Order of Flourish, being a woman with monstrous gluttony and thirst of consuming human flesh and soul. Her favorite hobby was consuming the flesh of her victim, making her one of the most cannibalistic and barbaric villains in the entire storyline. She also had no sense of shame and temperance, showing when she tried to eat souls of humans one time after another so that she would eventually keep her youth. Her deeds of evil had caused dark influence on the entire Order of Flourish and brought darkness onto people like Selina Strawberry, Mad Moiselle, Helene Hawthorn, Gregory Grape and many others. To make things worse, because of her closer relations to Moloch than anyone else in the Order (even Lord Helio himself), Phyllis became completely aware of the inner corruption of her seemly Master, Lord Helio, unlike her colleagues who were completely oblivious on this. Using Dark Arzonia as a spy, Phyllis eventually found out that Lord Helio, the White Wizard and the Wiseman are one and the same by seeing the familiar of White Wizard appeared in front of the Wiseman, before she star using it as an advantage to overthrow him, so that she could take his role (and after many setbacks, she succeeded). In addition, Phyllis is the person behind the heinous actions of other traitors and antagonists, including but not limited to the likes of Pedro Pineapple, Blaze Banana, Orlando Orange, Gregory Grape, Lillian Lime, Walter Watermelon, Leonard Lemon, Gladius Grapefruit and so on, all betrayed the Order due to Phyllis' direct and/or indirect influence. She worked with Moloch and his minions to take over the place of Lord Helio and slaughter all of her colleagues. Therefore, she is the only member of the Order without any undying loyalty towards the so-called Light Lord. After her defeat at the hands of Team Witness, Phyllis was sent to Hell and was tortured by the minions of Leohart the Prince of Hell day and night until her soul was eventually devoured by Ara Astaroth, who sealed Phyllis' doomed soul inside her left arm, giving Phyllis her karmic fate of having her own soul consumed. ''In General *'Alliterative Name:' Subverted. '''P'hyllis "P'each" '''P'redation 'P'arker does shares the same first letter in these names and codename, but the pronounciation in the beginning of "'Phy'llis" doesn't match with the other three names, which forshadows her true nature. *'''Always Chaotic Evil *'Ascended Extra:' Phyllis is originally merely an Arc Villain who only devours humans' soul for fun and is a plain and typical psychopath who would be killed in the middle of the Saga, but after the author's Character Development, Phyllis became much more important and had much more characteristics, before she ultimately replaced Lord Helio and became not just the Final Boss, but also the primary antagonist of the entire Harvest Saga. There's also another counterparts added for her. *'Ax-Crazy:' The Reveal in Calvin Cranberry Arc establishes that all of incarnations of Phyllis are all just as nuts as Efreet, and they're just better at hiding it. *'Alternate Self:' There are her original self as a human serving the Order of Flourish, her Zodiac Demon Form of Therion serving the Nethers, her parallel counterpart that impersonated Maria Arzonia and led the demons that escaped Purgatory, and finally her fusion form. **'Up to Eleven' during the battle against Team Witness and Selina Strawberry with Helene Hawthorn's Painting World, where she started to use her Head of Hydra technique to summon eight more replica of herself, albeit in different forms (two more '''Therion Zodiacs', two more Mainstream Phyllis, two more Dark Arzonias and two more Merged Phyllis without Supreme Croat Power) to join the fight, creating eight Phyllises in all. Counting her Supreme Croat Fusion Form, there would be nine of them. In the last ditch of fight against Team Witness, Phyllis turned into an army of her Supreme Croat Fusion Form, and Selina nearly costed her life to destroy all of those clones with Dawn's Early Light, so that Ichabod could locate the real one and kill her. *'Bad Guys Do the Dirty Work:' Yes, Helio was sympathetic, but he was also a self-centered mass murderer and Entitled Bastard, there was no way that Ichabod could have come up with a morally correct solution to deal with him. Good thing Dark Arzonia and Mainstream Phyllis came along and sorted all those pesky moral problems by killing Helio, am I right? *'The Bad Guy Win:' In ''Order of Strawberry spinoff, despite failing to get the Stone of Wisdom even after she drove Lord Helio into insanity, Phyllis actually succeeded in corrupting the Order, and she will manipulate such a corruption for ten years until she kills Lord Helio and Zoe Corinth so that she can take the Stone of Wisdom and claimed Hestia's soul. **Dark Arzonia actually succeeded in destroying the Order under the manipulation of her Prime Earth counterpart, but the Stone of Wisdom on Planet Sorensen was destroyed. *'Big Bad / Overarching Villain:' All the Phyllises in general are amongst the main threats of the Harvest Saga. However, it is the Prime Earth version of Phyllis who is the true mastermind, being directly & indirectly responsible for all of the tragic events that occur in the saga. *'Character Development:' Phyllis is the most developed Order of Flourish member. In her concept, Phyllis was designed as a pure Card-Carrying maniac that is only insane and cannibalistic, and she would be destroyed in the middle of the Saga. However, she was later more prone towards an evil genius and manipulator that is like a hybrid of Professor Moriarty & Hannibal Lecter. **Comparing to her main Prime Earth counterpart, the more sadistic and maniacal Dark Arzonia is much closer to the original design of Phyllis, with bad table manner and is prone towards some cannibalistic maniac like a composite of the Joker and Rize Kamishiro, but is still much more manipulative and cunning, as she used Maria Arzonia's body as a disguise and a power source to commit crimes, also releasing her Avatars to create Team Witnesses' villains in the 2nd half of the Saga. *'Card-Carrying Villain:' All of her versions has their behavior prone to this, and she is the only Card-Carrying Villain in the entire Order of Flourish, with the rest of them are either Anti-Villains or selfish Knight Templars. Phyllis is be a menacing threat, who would never try to justify her crimes, and she does wicked things only for her amusement as well as achieving her dream of becoming a human after gaining the Stone of Wisdom in order to do whatever she wants, including dragging the world into Hell. It's a trait shared by Moloch and Michael Langdon, but being some Card-Carrying Villain in a Knight Templar organization makes Peach stands out as a special case. *'Edible Theme Naming:' Her codename, Peach, fits with the Order of Flourish' Theme Naming of plant, including fruit. *'Hidden Agenda Villain' *'Late-Arrival Spoiler:' Phyllis Peach's status as the main Big Bad of Harvest Saga was already spoiled by the pages, especially the final arc of the story - Phyllis Peach Arc. *'Meaningful Name:' Peach takes shapes in a heart, and it's an irony to think it's a code name for such a cruel and heartless person. Some letters in her full name can also spell out "Serial Killer" and "Dine" if each of them can use repeatedly, foreshadowing her true nature. *'Playing Both Sides:' She started out playing three sides. *'Teeth-Clenched Teamwork:' Both Mainstream Phyllis and Dark Arzonia, despite essentially the same person, clearly do not like each other due to differing views on what they define as power, but they reluctantly worked together in order to gain the Stone of Wisdom. Indeed, when Ichabod and Calvin managed to gain the upper hand on them, it caused them to briefly suffer from infighting. *'Villainous Glutton:' Her sin and motif. Phyllis' gluttony was based on not just cannibalism, but also hunger for power and hunger for being a true human with freedom, so that she would do anything she wants without listening to anyone like Lord Helio or Twelve Nethers to tell her what to do. The endless desire of Phyllis was described by herself (after she turned into Merged Phyllis) as her greatest wish in all of her life, but Selina regards it as an endless hole without any bottom. *'Walking Spoilers:' Speaking about her involvement as the mastermind behind the New York Chemical Weapon Attack, the murderer of Dragonia & Hestia and thus the cause of the Feast of Apollo shall ruin the entire fun of Harvest Saga. *'The Usurper:' All of Phyllis' incarnations aspired to kill all of their colleagues and take the Light Lord's position as the leader of Order for themselves. Dark Arzonia succeeded in such goal, while the Mainstream Phyllis succeeded in killing Helio, but failed to kill Selina. ''The Mastermind: Mainstream Phyllis Phyllis Peach on Prime Earth, as well as the most important counterpart of hers for being the primary villain in the entire ''Harvest Saga. See her information above for more about her, please. ---- ''#-A Tropes *'0% Approval Ratings:' To the heroic characters of Team Witness, her colleagues in both Order of Flourish and the minions of Twelve Nethers, who were aware of some of her twisted nature. Everyone hates her to different degrees. Efreet Feuer can barely stand her, and the only reason why she's still alive is because he has blackmail on Wiseman. Even on different sides as bitter foes, both Crow Faux and Selina Strawberry want Phyllis dead for her double agent attitude. Every heroic character hates seeing Phyllis and treats her with complete disdain. This hate is completely justified on multiple degrees. One degree is that she is generally terrifying to them, the other degree is that she's acting like a third party and nearly screwed up Wiseman's plans by , ** *'Adaptational Badass:' The original version of Phyllis in older draft is not a sociopathic crime master after all, but a flat-out psychopath instead, but Phyllis' development with many personality switched from a giggling and grinning psychopath to a cold, dark and menacing queen of crimes actually gives the audience chilling feeling in her new personality. *'Adaptational Expansion:' Phyllis in the revised script actually plots more in order to end the reign of terror of Lord Helio, turning her from a mere psychopath to a more cunning usurper thirst for what she desired. *'Always Someone Better:' She is able to outwit both Selina and Lord Helio despite their intelligence and connections. *'Ambiguous Disorder:' The story claims she has psychosis, which is a pretty general term for being out of touch with reality. She doesn't seem to have an ability to distinguish emotions or even pain, and she quickly slips between being calm and screaming. It isn't helped that her sanity and/or conscience is represented as a human child trapped in a world full of monsters. *'Amoral Attorney:' Being a prosecutor in the town, Phyllis is utterly devious and unlawful to become an enforcer of law itself. She would even go on being a criminal in order to win her own seat. *'Antagonist Title:' Her name is the name of the 4th saga's final arc, where she finally steps in further and become the direct main enemy. *'Arch-Enemy:' She is an archenemy to Selina Strawberry, for being the murderer of Hestia Hawthorn, the true mastermind of Sleepy Hollow Criminal Triumvirate under a harmless teenager facade, as well as the primary threat in the entire Harvest Saga. *'Ascended Extra:' Phyllis once was a flat-out arc villain who appears in the middle of the arc and starts as just a mere psychopath that doesn't even have an overall conspiracy to begin with, but her later story develops her into a much more malicious, calm and important conspirator, eventually stealing the position of Harvest Saga's Final Boss from Lord Helio. *'Ax-Crazy:' She is such a person beneath her harmless facade. When she was younger, she murdered a stray cat for breaking her favorite vase, and she murdered her family for mistreating her. She also caused her only childhood friend's disappearance. She's only gotten worse in this regard with age. ''B Tropes *'Badass in a Nice Suit:' Has a nice selection of them to choose from depending on mood. *'Badass Boast:' **- Phyllis: I would never kill you. Not in a million years. You may not be as unique as you thought, Helene, but you're still a work of art. I appreciate art. But, what I can do - what I will do - is hurt you. Worse than I did before. I have reserves of creativity I haven't even begun to tap. So please, for your own good, let me win.'' *'Bad Boss:' Abandons Walter, Pedro and Blaze like trashes after she's done with them. She initially had a bigger plan on Blaze, but his humiliation on women made her to make things fast. *'Beneath the Mask:' Beneath the facade of a good and loving woman, there hides a monster that is even worse than her own Zodiac Demon, to the point of being fully immune to its effects when it starts get released from her own body. *'Big Bad / Overarching Villain:' For the entire Harvest Saga. She is the person responsible for the entire Order's fall into the darkness, and she later succeeded in the depose of her former master to become the Final Boss. All of her counterparts appearing from Horseman Saga to Harvest Saga had the same role in the final arc as well, but it is the Mainstream Phyllis who is the true mastermind, being directly responsible for all of the tragic events that occur in the saga or influence it. *'Big Bad Dummerative:' With Dark Arzonia for most of the saga, as they're essetially the same. *'Big Bad Ensemble:' With the Wiseman / Lord Helio, Selina Strawberry (until her Heel-Face turn) and Crow Faux, but Phyllis is the greatest mastermind of them all, playing them like stringed puppets. *'Blue and Orange Morality:' She's a sadistic and cold sociopath and would use inhumane ways, believing it's like a normal day in her own office. She used to cut herself open to inspect her muscles, not realizing she was feeling pain. *'Big Eater:' She won't represent the sin of gluttony if she is not this. In spite of her huge appetite, Phyllis is quite sensitive at her own table manner and never behaves rude on dinner table. She's able to consume an entire turkey unwittingly while discussing tasks with her minions. She just can't help eating. *'Bitch in Sheep's Clothing:' She pretends to be a good woman. Even after she was revealed to be a Zodiac Demon, she was under the pretense for being a victim and still remained her human self... until it was revealed that her human self was no a saint to begin with, not to mention that she is behind all of the Order of Flourish's modern ordeals in her quest for the Stone of Wisdom. *'Breakout Character:' In the original concept, Phyllis was merely an Ax-Crazy Arc Villain who would be Killed Off For Real at the middle of the story, but she later earned more development and became the Overarching Villain of the entire Harvest Saga, taking over the thunder of Helio and murdered him when he was weakened. It was originally set for both Michael Langdon in early concept in order to pace towards Anti-Christ Saga. *'Broken Pedestal:' To Dragonia. Dragonia once saw her as an exceptional woman, calling her "the one who eclipses the whole of her gender". The reveal that Phyllis was using torturous interrogation on Alexandar to make a false confess nearly broke him. *'Brutal Honesty:' Subverted. In a conversation between Abbie and Pandora in War Arc on the prosecution on Walter's collaborators, Abbie praises Phyllis' honesty towards people. In Harvest Saga, Abbie finds out that Phyllis was lying about everything. ''C Tropes *'Card-Carrying Villain:' She is the only villainous member in the Order of Flourish who fits this trope (as the others are all Knight Templars). She is aware of her deeds are monstrous and wicked, but rather enjoy in bringing suffering towards her enemies. She also claims that pretending to be good and being inside a Heroic Wannabe delusion is very boring, being setbacks to show humanity's true self. *'Chaotic Evil:' The only one in the Order of Flourish that is a Chaotic Evil villain, who did everything for chaos and madness instead of keeping the order in the world stablized, which is ironic for her own job. She simply has no regards on the law enforcement she's serving and using it as a public facade to drove away public attentions, avoiding them to see her as a monster. *'Character Tic:' Phyllis always takes a little pause before and after taking a sip or a bite to savor the taste and smell. She may even give the fork an appreciative smile, which is kind of awful when you consider what was probably on it. *'The Chessmaster:' She is a female version of Professor Moriarty. She is not only the one behind the Order's conspiracy, but also is the one responsible for its descent into madness. She is utterly brilliant in this regard. She concocts a decade-long plan for Helio, Selina and all sides in ''Harvest Saga, and it works beautifully. The only reason why the Witnesses won in the end is because her fragile sanity more or less gave out. *'Color Motif:' Primarily pink, despite yellow and gray also counts. *'Consummate Liar:' Lies to everyone around her and is rarely caught. When she does get caught, she flawlessly spins a new lie. *'Contrasting Sequel Antagonist:' Phyllis is the first Tribulation confronted by the Witnesses in LOTM: WoSH to be a female villain, in contrast to male villains like Michael, Moloch, the Hidden One and Vizeran DeVir. Despite Jasmine Porcelain and Valindra Shadowmantle appeared prior to Phyllis and served as future Tribulations as well, she never really made a direct threat to the Witnesses before the 6th & 8th Saga, respectively where Phyllis was already dead. **In addition, being the first true human main villain of the storyline (in contrast to Vanifer who was a Tiefling), Phyllis was an ordinary and powerless human to begin with before she joined the Order of Flourish and gained her dark powers. Unlike other human female villains including Lady Van Tassel and Christine Van Bilj, who were born with magical talents, Phyllis was born in an ordinary family with no witch blood inside her veins. She is also the first female villain of the storyline who managed to equally rival against Michael in both power and manipulation immediately after her debut, of which neither Lady Van Tassel nor Christine had achieved. **Above all, Phyllis is the ONLY main villain in the entire LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow... or perhaps the ONLY villain in the whole CIS Productions Universe... who wants to her power down instead of up. It is revealed that she only wants to use her newfound power temporarily, not permanently. After she's done with destroying the world, Phyllis will abandon all of her powers - as well as destroying Dark Arzonia who merged inside her - with the help of the Dawn's Early Light, and she'll make a wish to the fueled-with-mana Stone of Wisdom in order to return back to her human status. *'The Corrupter:' Her true modus operandi. He gets a kick out of manipulating her minions and colleagues into killing, and actively gets involved in their lives, even setting some of them on one another to do so. She is terrifyingly good at manipulating people to do as she says, to the point where a psychiatrist sent to evaluate her ended up committing murder-suicide simply because she told him to. **She is also behind the corrpution of Walter Watermelon, Pedro Pineapple, Blaze Banana, Orlando Orange, Gladius Grapefruit and Dark Arzonia by manipulating their inner desires. **She can also induce the corruption via manipulating hatred, as she corrupted Lillian Lime via mind control to manipulate her hatred, done by Dark Arzonia under her instruction. **Even love of all kinds and friendships can be her tools for instigating corruptions. Case in point, she corrupted Selina Strawberry, Mad Moiselle, Lord Helio (even further), Helene Hawthorn and Lavenna Lavender by taking away the people they loved most. **Up to Eleven on the corruption of Gregory Grape, when she manipulated Gregory's everything that was mentioned above; his friendship with Dragonia, his hatred to the world which wrong him, and his love towards his beloved Parental Substitute, Hestia Hawthorn. *'Crocodile Tears:' Phyllis shedded tears for Hestia's demise when she found Selina crying with Hestia who died long ago, but turned out that Phyllis herself was the true culprit responsible for Hestia's death. *'The Cynic:' The villainy of Phyllis came from her distrust on justice, and so she believed that only destruction itself had only one value, which is only destruction. Her pessimism and bitterness made led to her repeatedly proclaiming the uselessness of justice, believing a hero never existed and anyone shall have their dark side. ''D Tropes *'Deader than Dead:' After Phyllis' final defeat, her powerless soul went into Limbo, but was caught by Ara Astaroth on her way. Ara grabbed Peach's soul and decided to absorb her anyway like a jaywalking, making Phyllis's ending both full of suffering as well as deserving. *'Death by Irony:' Phyllis ended up being destroyed by a combined power of the very two things she tried to get for herself - the Dawn's Early Light and the Stone of Wisdom. She desired to become a human with free will, and before she turned into ashes, she returned back into her human form, powerless and weak. The final hit was Ichabod's words, of which informed Phyllis that she abandoned her humanity and thus can never fulfill her wish, making everything Phyllis planned and did fell completely in vain. *'Devil in Plain Sight:' While the audience certainly knows what Phyllis is, nobody in the series does, nor do they even suspect him until Selina in ''Death Arc, but was begrudgingly letting her go since she found Phyllis was helping in capturing criminals, but still never trying to let her guard down. Phyllis herself almost seems aware this is the case (or possibly fond of private jokes); any meal with her will usually involve a food-related pun, or several. *'Disproportionate Retribution:' Her plans are against the Order of Flourish, who she believed to drive the whole town of Sleepy Hollow into mess under a false messiah's rule. However, instead of ending the Order's darkness and corruption, Phyllis actually exploits it so that she can turn the whole town upside down in the sake of Moloch, without caring anyone else. She brutally murders people who have been discourteous to her, which is a nod to Hannibal Lecter in his titular TV series, portrayed by Mads Mikkelson. As seen in the finale of Haunting Past Sub Arc, Phyllis collects business cards, then waits for years before collecting their owners via her Zodiac Demon ability. *'Doesn't Like Guns:' The only time she was seen using guns to murder her victim was when she killed Dragonia Dragonfruit, but she later said that she must do it fast and thus choosing gun as the final solution. She herself never likes firearms as she finds it plain. It's part of what makes her so terrifying; she's able to take down armed victims without need of a firearm of her own. ''E Tropes *'Enfante Terrible:' Phyllis showed mental instability ever since she was a child, since she was born from a marriage between cousins, and unfortunately, she caught her family psychopathy in her mind... *'Establishing Character Moment:' During the preperations and premise of Halloween, Phyllis went on a killing spree under the guise of '''La Gloton', and she used her victims' flesh and organs to make a wonderfully delicated dinner. All of her victims are some people who was rude and once maded her pissed off, and all of her guests of honor are all future antagonists in Harvest Saga, who would unravel their corrupt side and/or fall into their emotions and desires, and they would nearly caused the Order to crumble. Later, according to Phyllis herself in her monologue, she was eating the spirit of Sleepy Hollow instead of meals. *'Evil Counterpart:' To Selina Strawberry. *'Evil Feels Good:' She enjoys every seconds in tormenting and torturing others, as well as her crimes and corruptions upon others. *'Evil is Petty:' Throughout the first half of the storyline, Phyllis could be considered as a female equivalent to Michael Langdon. She plotted everything and did everything bad, like killing other people, making herself a Zodiac Demon, spying on the Wiseman, creating Dark Arzonia, helping Moloch and Michael to destroy the world, manipulating others' dark side, corrupting her colleagues into traitors, murdering Hestia to hide evidence, killing her ex-boyfriend, manipulating Gregory Grape into killing Lady Apricot, directly and indirectly killing many innocent people, murdering Helio and Zoe, and in the end, absorbing Dark Arzonia and starting a horrendous massacre... For what? Gaining the Stone of Wisdom and the Dawn's Early Light for herself, so that SHE CAN BECOME A HUMAN!!! *'Eviler Than Thou:' Phyllis is this to her own Zodiac Demon, Therion. Natural Zodiac Demons are twisted evil parodies of their host, but Phyllis was such a monster that there was nothing that could make her worse so she got to stay in control. *'Expy:' Her later design was based on Sae Nijima from Persona 5. **After her reveal as the murderer of Dragonia Dragonfruit, she could be considered as a female equivalent of Manfred Von Karma from Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. Her character was a composite on characters including Kamen Rider Ouja from Kamen Rider Ryuki and Gremlin from Kamen Rider Wizard. Her parallel counterpart, Dark Arzonia, was a composite to Goku Black and Carla Radames. **'Professor Moriarty': Like Moriarty, Phyllis is a highly-functional mastermind of crime, plotting everything behind the curtain and caused chaos and crimes throughout Sleepy Hollow, while she herself pretended to be nice and clean in the public, concealing her true nature away from the public. ''F Tropes *'Faux Affably Evil''' *'Foil:' To Michael Langdon. Much like the Anti-Christ, Phyllis is a villain who traversed time to cause havoc in another era. Both have caused trouble for Ichabod Crane, and in both cases the town of Sleepy Hollow played a part in the villains rising to power in the first place. Both acquired the powers of Moloch through some means and serve as an antithesis to the originally benign factions they served (Catholic Church & Order of Flourish) and drove them into darkness by taking their leadership. **However, the differences are, Phyllis (alongside her Dark Arzonia counterpart, again) is from the past and went to cause troubles in the future via controlling other traitors formed due to her influence (like Blaze Banana, Gladius Grapefruit, Orlando Orange and Pedro Pineapple) who are all inferior to her; while Michael is from the future and creates trouble in the past via manipulating Eckidina KnightWalker, who is in fact a clone of someone as equally dangerous as him. Furthermore, what Michael is doing is for the sake of Moloch, while Phyllis does everything for herself, only wanting to become a human. She also knows fully well everything she does is monstrous and self-serving, but she rather enjoys it. *'Final Boss:' After fusing with Dark Arzonia and becoming the Merged Phyllis, she eventually became the final enemy the Team Witness and the redeemed Order of Flourish faced together by the end of Harvest Saga. Since the mainstream Phyllis' consciousness is dominant over the body of her fusion form, instead of having two minds, the mainstream Phyllis could be considered as the Final Boss as well. ''G Tropes H Tropes *'Half-Human Hybrid:' She was transformed into a Zodiac Demon named Therion during the Feast of Apollo, when she was taken away by Crow Faux under Phyllis' own arrangement. Given to the fact that she still literally retains her human heart, this tropes suits her. *'The Heavy:' **Practically, Phyllis is 'the' cause of 'every evil events' that shall cause explosive consequences in ''Harvest Saga all together, including orchestrating the Chemical Weapon Attack in New York City, framing the Apricots for the crime, killing Dragonia to stop him from finding the truth and in retaliation of him rejecting her, and murdering Hestia to stop her from finding the truth behind Dragonia's death, causing the Feast of Apollo which corrupted nearly the whole Order and plunged Sleepy Hollow into a whirlpool towards Dark Ages. **She also made Crow Faux to stage up a kidnap incident for herself, in order to turn herself into a Zodiac Demon and inflictrate Moloch's army, playing on his side. Meanwhile, Phyllis being captured by Crow Faux is the major reason to make the predominate members from the Order thought that Moloch was behind the failed Feast and the Zodiac Demons subsquently took form, without realizing that the Feast itself is the true reason. It started to make them corrupted by their own desire and emotions. **After the Feast of Apollo, Phyllis did not leave this trope. She was not only one of the major people responsible for Croatoan Virus' enhancement, but also being the one who sent Gladius Grapefruit to help Moloch in building the United Kingdom of America, thus causing the birth of Dark Arzonia and the fall of Los Resistance, destroying the final hope that could stop the Dark Empire of UKA and the Galaxy of Disorder from rising. Therefore, Phyllis was also responsible for every wicked events caused by Dark Arzonia on Prime Earth as well. **According to John Dee when he confronted Team Witness, that even without Michael's efforts in bringing back Moloch and creating the UKA (or in another words, the New Timeline for Sleepy Hollow was never formed), Phyllis will still go on her way to manipulate the corruption within the Order all by herself so that she would take over Helio's role as the Fourth Tribulation, which would be inevitable even in the Old Timeline. Therefore, the revival of Moloch and the rise of the UKA only made the progress speed up. *'Hidden Agenda Villain:' Her goal is aimed for the Stone of Wisdom, as revealed in Haunting Past Sub Arc, but the reason behind this was by then ambiguous. The reason that she realized the Stone of Wisdom's existence and the Wiseman's true nature was not revealed until Harvest Saga. *'Hope Crusher:' Phyllis thrives upon this, sharing the same traits of Zodiac Demons and Black Demons even before she became one of them. A case in point, she killed Dragonia Dragonfruit and brought the final chance for Apricots to clear their names into eternal oblivion. *'Humans Are Morons:' Phyllis mocks on citizens of Sleepy Hollow for their ignorance, as they eventually forgot about La Gloton serial killings thanks to the Feast of Apollo's Laser-Guided Amnesia inflicted upon most of the citizens on Sleepy Hollow, making them forget about the conspiracy as a whole. After knowing Lord Helio's true nature as well as the Stone of Wisdom's existence, Phyllis also mocked the stupid hypocrisy of the Order to make a magic stone as the source of their authority. *'Hypocrites:' Denied. In contrast to all of her colleagues from the Order of Flourish, Phyllis never saw herself as a hero but rather as a truth-bringer, since she no longer believed in justice and only tried to make the Order's ugly things revealed. Bringing down the second Feast is just a part of her plan to get the Stone of Wisdom for herself, according to her words, as she cannot let their hypocrisy to get away. However, she is not well-intentioned, and the suffering she brought was actually a lot more severe than Helio. Phyllis even claimed that she was not the same with the Wiseman, yet it cannot hide the fact that they're both murderous, selfish and insane, while Phyllis is even worse since she never have anyone to love. ''I Tropes *'I Just Want to Be Normal:' Invoked by Phyllis in a twisted and evil way, Phyllis went on to her path of turning against Lord Helio, gaining the Stone of Wisdom for herself and becoming human and normal again, while bringing suffering upon others. This cannot justify the fact that Phyllis killed many Innocent people and plotted so much destruction simply because of her petty desire. *'I'm a Humanitarian:' After all, she is a cannibalistic serial killer. *'It Amused Me:' She lived solely for her own enjoyment, adding her own amusement on other people's intense suffering. *'It's All About Me:' She's incredibly selfish and doesn't care about how her actions affect others. J Tropes K Tropes *'Karma Houdini Warranty:' It took her ten years to get her just desert, just before her plan reached its final stage. In fact, the Feast of Apollo indirectly benefitted Phyllis by halting the Order's investigation on Phyllis' conspiracy, as almost the entire Order are obsessed with their inner desires, no longer trying to dig out the conspiracy (not to mention some of them are actually Phyllis' collaborators). *'Kick the Son of a Bitch:' Some of her direct and indirect victims (not all) had it coming, including Pedro and Blaze, especially the latter who outright spoke out his disdain on Phyllis and thought he was better than her. Her canniblized victims also includes rude people and perverts. She also killed an official for his project of parking lot, as it destroyed a swamp and caused the birds inside it to flee. *'Killed Off For Real:' Unlike Michael and Christine, after she was killed in the final battle against her, Phyllis would not come back to life ever again. *'Kill 'em All:' Trying to do this on the Order of Flourish members that are not on her side, claiming they're all a bunch of self-righteous hypocrites. In fact, by the end of ''Harvest Saga, more than 30% of the Order of Flourish's members in Sleepy Hollow (including the Order's direct and indirect associates, like Daniel Reynolds and Jack White) are killed by her hand... or by all of her wretched collaborators and pawns... through many events and meanings. *'Klingon Promotion:' Subverted. Phyllis wants to become the Light Lady after deposing Lord Helio, Selina and others in the Order, though she'll make it public and rule it as an ordinary human, thus she tried to gain the Stone of Wisdom as well as Dawn's Early Light for her devious goals. However, considering the she would eliminate all of the Order's member, Phyllis actually never cares about the Light Lord's position at all. *'Knight of Cerebus:' The storyline of LOTM: WoSH is a dark fantasy that is already full of a pack of dreadful card-carrying villains and dark story tone. However, Phyllis serves this in Harvest Saga, stands out as the only Card-Carrying Villain in the Order of Flourish. Her overall plans ends the happiness inside Sleepy Hollow as well as the life of Selina, Helene, Mad Moiselle, Gregory Grape and perhaps many more, making herself actually a female equaivlant of Michael Langdon. Her creepy personality can switched between a girlish Giggling Villain to a harsh and cold sociopath in a matter of seconds, being much better in hiding her villainy than Efreet Feuer. She is also behind many good and loving characters' deaths, most notably Dragonia Dragonfruit and Hestia Hawthorn. In the end, she actually gets no punishment other than becoming Moloch's own servant with her own agenda, but that doesn't bother since she actually retains her free will. *'Knight Templar:' Denied. In spite of her enjoyment towards the crimes he committed, Phyllis actually has her own side of delusions in believing that the Order of Flourish's overall Holier Than Thou hypocrisy (which utterly disgusted her) was the source of Sleepy Hollow's misery and lack of justice. However, instead of making things right, Phyllis decided to unleash those darkness the Order caused via using the Stone of Wisdom. For Phyllis, bringing the darkness into the light is to make it swallow the light, not to make the light destroy the darkness. ''L Tropes *'Lack of Empathy:' *'Late-Arrival Spoiler:' Her presence in ''Death Arc already spoiled her true nature. *'Light Is Not Good:' She serves the Light Lord, and she has a bright Color Motif, as well as being skilled in light magic. In spite of this, Phyllis is a corrupt and sadistic criminal mastermind. *'Lean and Mean:' She is the second tallest Order of Flourish female member with a lean and thin build (shorter than Selina after the latters' growth spurt), and her true personality is particulary nasty. *'Leitimotif:' Mad Hatter by Melanie Martinez. ''M Tropes *'Made of Iron:' She survived a fatal attack from the White Wizard when he was actually trying to kill Phyllis. **She later survived being ''impaled by Helio's Hamel Cane, being stoic enough for her to wait until Dark Arzonia rescued her and healed her. *'Make it Look Like an Accident:' Or Make it Look Like an Abduction during the Feast of Apollo, when she made Crow Faux captured her and threw her from the alter into the town on purpose, so that she would become a Zodiac Demon (as a result of the Stone of Wisdom's side effects) and inflitrate the forces of Moloch. Phyllis didn't realize that the host of Zodiac Demons will die when they become Zodiac Demons, but due to herself already turned insane, what was left her in human side survived. *'Manipulative Bitch:' She's started out manipulating the Witnesses, Crow Faux, Proxima, Efreet, the Order of Flourish and Wiseman. She went all out from there playing everyone like a fiddle. *'Marathon Boss:' Like Selina, Phyllis was hard to kill. The battle against her, her direct minions and all of her counterparts had been around in a large part of the Harvest Saga, and the final battle against Phyllis shall take seven episodes in one battle, with less talk and more hitting. *'Mask of Sanity:' Just like real life sociopaths, Phyllis/Theroin is able to pretend to act like a normal, rational person. ''N Tropes *'Never My Fault:' After revealing her goal to become a human, Phyllis was confronted by Selina, who accused him for making so many people into her victims. Phyllis naturally brushed it off and claimed that it was all Lord Helio's fault that turned people into either monsters or hypocrites, and Phyllis tried to make things right. *'No, Mr. Bond, I Expect You to Dine:' Before she revealed her true nature, Phyllis frequently invited Team Witness members and officials for dinner, while discussing some important cases in a more casual manner. She's actually quite polite and stable during the meal, but secretly, she was planning schemes. *'Non-Action Big Bad:' Zig-Zagged. Like Lord Helio's Wiseman persona, Phyllis acts more villainy in the curtains during her own conspiracy taking place, but her post-Feast self acts more in her Zodiac Demon form. She often avoided fights intentionally to avoid suspicions. It was not until her titular Phyllis Peach Arc that she finally dropped this and became the Final Boss after absorbing Dark Arzonia into her body via the Stone of Wisdom. *'Not So Different:' Trying to distinguish herself from other Zodiac Demons and cultists from the Order, by trying to demand others to call her "Phyllis" instead of "Peach" or "Therion", believing that she is neither like those hypocritical cultists who always tries to justify their crimes, or like the Zodiac Demons that has no humanity to begin with. Alas, it turned out she never tried to excuse her crimes or losing her humanity, onlu because she never was a saint to begin with, making herself as evil as those she despises. *'Not So Similar:' She claims to be similar to Ichabod, Selina and Calvin, believing that all of them were deceived by Helio and went into his biddings, but at least Phyllis had figured the truth out thanks to Moloch. Nevertheless, Calvin and Selina, in spite of being under the delusions once, were people who geniuely wanted to do good things and went into extreme ways that is understandable. However, Phyllis has full capability of distinguishing right and wrong, and yet she simply doesn't care. *'Not So Stoic:' After the demise of Orlando Orange, Phyllis heard the news and was visibly panicked. She once instigated the death of Walter, Pedro and Blaze on purpose, but losing Orlando - who is a lot more inexpendable and more competent for her overall plans than those three mentioned before - surely hit her plans hard. In a fit of fury, she killed her own messenger, who told her the bad news, and canniblized his limbs. *'Not-So-Well-Intentioned Extremist:' She claims that she wants to uncover the Order of Flourish's hypocrisy to the world by showing the consequences of all they did, but she wanted to make this corruption to burst and swallow the world instead of making it cleansed to benefit the world. It was revealed that Phyllis, who urged Pandora to stop the second Feast of Apollo, actually wanted to get the Stone of Wisdom for herself and raise a massacre in a greater scale, even targeting innoncent people to torture and kill. O Tropes P Tropes *'A Pupil of Mine Until He Turned to Evil:' She was once one of the best apprentices of Lord Helio until she found that he was a hypocrite and betrayed him, but she was also tempted by the power of the Stone of Wisdom and wanted to get it to accomplish her desire. *'Pay Evil Unto Evil:' She believed all she did was to show the world the Order of Flourish's hypocrisy by making its inner darkness to expose and flow, but her own amusement in the crimes actually prevented her from becoming a Well-Intentioned Extremist. *'Polite Villain, Rude Hero:' Comparing to much more aggresive Calvin Cranberry and Albert Apple, Phyllis is a Soft-Spoken Sadist who acts very sophisicated, but in truth she's a villain. *'Psychotic Smirk:' She's very fond of these, especially towards Crow Faux and Proxima who she regularly mocks and belittles. Q Tropes R Tropes S Tropes *'Screw the Rules! I Make Them!:' Phyllis did not like the society to follow the way against her will, and she was depressed when she discovered that she would be a merely subordinate. That was the motive for her to get the Stone of Wisdom. Using its power, she shall unleash chaos and create her own society filled with no rules, merely shambling zombies infected with Croatoan Virus. With the hivemind power coming from Christine Van Bilj's blood, Phyllis would control all of them as her army to do the same on other planets had the Witnesses did not stop her... *'Shout Out!:' She quoted several famous quotes of Hannibal Lecter from Thomas Harris' novels word by word when explaning her cannibalistic nature. *'Statueque Stunner:' She is 1.83m by the official resources, and her height is benefitted from her huge appetite. Ten years ago before ''Harvest Saga took place, Phyllis used to be the tallest female member in the Order when she was still a teenage girl, until Selina later outgrew everyone in the order after a series of intense growth spurt in ten years, making Phyllis the second tallest female in the Order. *'The Stoic:' Before her Villainous Breakdown, the Mainstream Phyllis (even after she fused with Dark Arzonia) was behaved rather calm and stoic. She could be angered, but she would not lose her temper whenever she was attacked by her enemies. However, she later dropped her facade and became visibly panicked when she heard that Orlando Orange was killed. ''T Tropes *'Tarot Motif:' XV. The Devil. This is also forshadowed by Phyllis' age (15'' years gold) when she was promoted to become a major member of the Order of Flourish *'Tyrant Takes the Helm:' Temporarily taking over the leadership of the Order of Flourish after gaining the sunlight power of Lord Helio and killed him for retribution against his deception. However, Phyllis proved to be a lot worse than Helio, and other surviving members (except Leonard Lemon and other enigmatic conspirators) of the Order stood against her, saying that Selina is the rightful leader. ''U Tropes *'Undignified Death:' Unlike Michael who died one saga after her, Phyllis did not take her death very well. Her final facial expression was a face of horror as she realized that she was fading away. At her final moment, Phyllis could do nothing other than giving her final accusation against Ichabod. Much to her dismay, Ichabod had gave her a hard final blow by disregarding her as a human. Somehow agreeing Ichabod, Phyllis could speak nothing but moaned in agony before she crumbled into ashes. *'Unfriendly Fire:' She shoves a comrade onto Calvin's Fire Dragon Attack, using him as a meat shield to create an opening. *'Unwanted False Faith:' She believed that the Order of Flourish's faith upon the Light Lord is becoming this after knowing the existence of the Stone of Wisdom, and she started to resent herself for being surrounded by a bunch of overzealous fanatics. V Tropes *'Villainous Breakdown:' When the Stone of Wisdom was separated from her, Phyllis and Dark Arzonia began to separate as their fission started to corrupt. Finally, Phyllis lost her composure, all the while she yelled to Ichabod and Selina, demanding them to return her the Stone. Then, while rejecting her fission, she started to attack Ichabod and Selina in blind fury. After she returned back to fusion form and formed her clones, Phyllis stopped acting calm and let out a mad cackle for the very first time. *'Villainous Glutton:' Her sin and motif. She's a rare villainous example on this. Not only being a cannibalistic serial killer with a huge appetite, Phyllis is also hungry for chaos and destrcution, showing no qualm in causing miseries. She compares adding corruption on her victims before killing them as adding ketchup on French fries. After turning into her Fusion Form, Phyllis also attempts to fuel the Stone of Wisdom inside herself with human souls and the Blackness via killing every people in sight, so that she will accomplish her own wish of becoming a human while bringing Sleepy Hollow and the Order of Flourish into its destruction. Her process of defeating enemies are compared to a French dinner. W Tropes *'Walking Spoiler:' By far the biggest one in ''Harvest Saga besides Hestia Hawthorn, as well as one of the biggest spoiler characters in the whole story. She is no saint from the beginning, but telling too much about her would eventually ruin all of the evil things happened in the Order of Flourish, as well as Dark Arzonia's origin story and Zoe Corinth's true identity, even her plans of connecting to the Stone of Wisdom, which is the saga's most pivotal Artifact of Doom. *'Wham Line:' To Gregory Grape when she revealed her true nature in Order of Strawberry spinoff. **''"No, I am the consipirator. Now, let me tell you my true name... My name is... La Gloton."'' *'Wicked Cultured:' Phyllis loves to read classcal novels, mystery novels and listening to opera. Her favorite book is Thomas Harris' Silence of the Lamb, featuring the famous Hannibal Lecter. *'Wild Card:' One really can't work out this lady's true allegiance. She's an agent of Moloch, and has spent ten years sowing chaos and spying on various groups to pursue her own goals. Even her loyalty to Moloch is called into question. After killing Lord Helio and Hestia/Zoe, it's shown Phyllis had the Stone of Wisdom for herself without the consent of Moloch, and she abandons many members of the Shadow Warriors to be killed by the Two Witnesses, Selina and Calvin. *'Winged Humanoid:' After gaining her fusion form. See The Fearmonger section below. *'With Great Power Comes Great Insanity:' Downplayed, but she definitely experiences some Sanity Slippage after fusing with Dark Arzonia. *'Woman Scorned:' The reason why she killed Blaze Banana after she overheard him insulting her on a phone. **''- Blaze: (on his phone) You think women can take power? No! Every human beings should be ruled by male! Male lions leads their own clan, and so does male humans! You think I will actually give in my power to some sort of worthless, gray-haired whore? I hate her! I envy her! I want to take everything she have while I don't have! UNDERSTAND!?'' **''(Phyllis overheard this and ran away with tears, standing on a bridge and started to weep)'' **''- Phyllis: This is the final time I'm scorned by someone else!'' ''X Tropes Y Tropes *'You Gotta Have Blue Hair:' Her hair turned pink when she was about to attend the meetings in the Order of Flourish headquarters, while more frequently, she retains her natural dark gray hair. *'Younger Than They Look:' Not as Phyllis herself, but as La Gloton in the ''Order of Strawberry spinoff, she certainty doesn't look like a 17-year-old. *'You Monster!:' After being mortally wounded and returned back to her human form, with all of her power and other counterparts disappeared, Phyllis made her last accusation against Ichabod for robbing wish from a human, and asks why Ichabod calls himself a Witness. Ichabod responds by saying Phyllis lost her human long ago and that he doesn't consider her a human anymore. Phyllis' response? "That sounds sensible..." ''Z Tropes The Imposter: 's final boss, '''Merged Phyllis', after merging with her mainstream counterpart but was controlled by the latter. She is also The Heavy of the entire Harvest Saga for being directly responsible for the majority of its bad events, while Lord Helio is the Big Bad and Phyllis is the Overarching Bigger Bad. Alongside other villains including Blaze Banana, Orlando Orange, Pedro Pineapple and Gladius Grapefruit, Dark Arzonia acts as a pawn of Phyllis, but Dark Arzonia considered herself as the ringleader of the traitors and behaved more like a psychopathic Big Bad Wannabe compared to her more calculated mainstream counterpart. They often work together as partners-in-crime. According to Ichabod Crane, the Mainstream Phyllis was treating Dark Arzonia like her tool as well as another person, even after Dark Arzonia was revealed to be Phyllis herself (albeit from a parallel earth) and the Mainstream Phyllis knew the truth all along. However, in turn, Dark Arzonia treats the mainstream Phyllis (who is her mastermind behind her creator and thus her "mother" of some sort) as her tool as well. Both of them tries to take control upon each other, but the Mainstream Phyllis ultimately won by forcing Dark Arzonia to fuse with her with the Stone of Wisdom, becoming Merged Phyllis and took control of her new fusion form. After the revelation, it becomes a clear sign that the Mainstream Phyllis does not even care about her own value in order to achieve her goal and win her game. Dark Arzonia is not always wants to be a pawn. She will often defies the order of the Mainstream Phyllis and go on her own plan. Unlike both her mainstream counterparts, Dark Arzonia lacks of the mainstream Phyllis' cold and calculating calmness and the mainstream Maria's kindness. Very much like Efreet Feuer, Dark Arzonia acts as a bloodthirsty and sadistic monster who relishes in bringing others pain and agony. However, unlike Efreet who is a typical psychopath, Dark Arzonia is still manipulative enough to frame the real Maria Arzonia (once she found the mainstream Maria's existence) for the crimes she committed in order to make Maria regarded as a criminal in Sleepy Hollow while her impostor go free unscathed. While Efreet is loyal to Twelve Nethers, Dark Arzonia have no loyalty to anyone, even to her mainstream counterpart. It was later revealed that even with their partnership, Dark Arzonia attempted to take over the Mainstream Phyllis' thunder, but ultimately ended up merging with her soul twice, becoming one part of her mainstream counterpart, body and soul. When the Merged Phyllis was obliterated by Ichabod with Selina's help, Dark Arzonia was destroyed as well as the body of Phyllis herself turned into ashes, making the Horseman of Conquest return to circulations. ---- ''"#-A" Tropes "B" Tropes "C" Tropes "D" Tropes "E" Tropes "F" Tropes "G" Tropes "H" Tropes "I" Tropes "J" Tropes "K" Tropes "L" Tropes "M" Tropes "N" Tropes "O" Tropes "P" Tropes "Q" Tropes "R" Tropes "S" Tropes "T" Tropes "U" Tropes "V" Tropes "W" Tropes "X" Tropes "Y" Tropes "Z" Tropes The Fearmonger: '' Category:TVTropes' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow